The New Girl
by MusicIsMyLife22095
Summary: Abbey is new to Whitechapel and she doesn't believe anything that science can't prove. She'll quickly learn that science can't prove everything and call it into question.
1. Renegade

I detested moving. Especially when I had to move to a new town and leave all of my friends behind. My mom had gotten a new job in 'a quaint little small town' (her words, not mine), named Whitechapel.

As we enter the town limits, a sign that says WELCOME TO WHITECHAPEL, greets us.

"Ugh," I groan. Great, a town where everyone will know everyone and I'll be the outcast.

"Abbey," my mother scolds me. "It won't be that bad, I promise."

Sure she thought it wouldn't be that bad, _she_ didn't have to start a new school in the morning.

"Yeah, ok," I reply sarcastically.

I dig my iPod out of my bag and start blaring music. Music helped me think and block out the rest of the world. If I could literally get lost in music I would. I could escape reality and make everything work out in my favor. But no, you can't get lost in music, it's not physically possible. Sigh.

"_The grass wasn't green enough here, _

_After washing it with my tears._

_I'm not sure where you went,_

_Now we are just past tense._

_And the snakes,_

_They're slithering in,_

_Chasing me to my end. _

_I can't say where that is, _

_I'm running again. _

_And when I get there,_

_it won't be far enough._

_I'm a renegade,_

_it's in my blood._

_If ever I get there, _

_it won't be fast enough._

_I'm a renegade, _

_I always was."_

We pull up to the house just as I'm about to zone out. My mom has to shake me to get my attention.

"Home sweet home," my mom says, as soon as I remove my earbuds.

I look at the house. it's a huge two-story, that had ivy growing up the sides and it looked old.

"I'm guessing you didn't buy this new?" I ask, not very pleased.

"Not all old houses are haunted," my mom points out. "Whitechapel has a very interesting history."

"Like what?" I ask, curious.

"Like the town founder rumored to be a vampire."

"Yeah, right," I say, not believing her. Vampires did not exist. I was sure of it. It was scientifically impossible.

"It's what the real estate agent told me," she says. "I'm not saying it's true."

"This town was established in what, the 1800s?" I ask. "Those people were running scared. Science couldn't prove anything back then."

I was sort of a science geek. And I didn't believe in anything that science couldn't prove.

"Actually, it was founded by a cult who supposedly preyed on the townspeople," she corrected.

"Preyed how? Like blood-drinking?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of whack-job town did you move us to?"

"One with a good school district," my mom teases.

"Whatever," I shrug. "Let's just go get settled in and think about dinner. I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for pizza."

"You had that for lunch," she accuses.

"So? I could probably live on it."

I go into the house, heading up the stairs to my room.

"Don't you wanna hear about what happened to the cult?" my mom asks, before I make my escape.

"Not really…" I trail off, trying to make a get away up the stairs.

"The townspeople rounded them up and burned them in their worship place. The whole flock was burned."

"Mom!"

"What?"

"I really don't wanna hear it."

My mom loved the paranormal. Vampires especially. Of course she would move us to and take a job in a town that was supposedly founded by a vampire.

I run up the stairs to my room, thinking about the dreaded day that was to come tomorrow. I really wish that I didn't have to start a new school. It was definitely not on the list of my favorites.

I plug my iPod into my iHome and hit play, resuming the song from earlier and turned up the volume. I was dancing around my room when the music started.

"_And this spark never lit up a fire,_

_Though I tried and tried and tried._

_The wind came,_

_From your lungs._

_A hurricane, _

_From your tongue. _

_And I'll keep your secrets with me,_

_Right behind my teeth._

_Your anger, your anchor,_

_But I'll sail much further,_

_On, on, on, on._

_And when I get there, _

_It won't be far enough._

_I'm a renegade,_

_It's in my blood._

_If ever I get there,_

_It won't be fast enough._

_I'm a renegade,_

_I always was."_

I was too busy dancing and singing, that I didn't realize that my mom was standing in the doorway with who I assumed were our new neighbors.

**So, what do you guys think? Should I write more?**

**I do not own MBV and I also do not own the song Abbey was listening to. It's called Renegade by Paramore**


	2. Neighbors

"Abbey," my mother says, "This is Mrs. Jones and her daughter Erica."

"Hi," I say, embarrassed. I was sure my cheeks were blood-red.

I looked at Erica who seemed to have a hint of a smile on her face. She was tall and blond. She had on a red leather jacket, a black camisole underneath, jeans and knee-high black boots. Judging by the way she dressed, I think we'd get along pretty well.

"Erica's a senior, just like you, Abbey," my mother informs me. "Maybe she could show you around tomorrow."

"I'd love to," Erica says, with a smile on her face. "So, you like Paramore?"

"Yeah," I say. "Do you?"

"They're okay," she admits. "I'm more of a Single Tear kind of girl."

"I think we'll let you two girls get acquainted," my mom says. "We'll be down in the kitchen if you need us."

"Okay," I watch my mom and Mrs. Jones go down the stairs. I turn my attention back to Erica. "I like Single Tear too. I saw them in concert two years ago."

"Really? You're cooler than I thought," Erica says, walking over to my bed and sitting down.

"Hey," I say, a bit offended.

"No offence," she adds.

"Saying 'no offence' doesn't make it any less offensive," I point out.

"Oh my God," Erica groans. "You sound just like Sarah."

"Who's Sarah?" I ask, curious.

"My best friend. You'll meet her tomorrow," she promises

"Okay."

I stand by the door for a few seconds, trying to figure out what to say.

"So, um…do you like Dusk?" I ask, choosing a universal subject that all girls knew.

"O.M.G! YES!" Erica jumps off the bed. "The second book changed my life!"

I suddenly wished that I hadn't brought up Dusk. Erica was obviously a major Dusker and the way she gushed over it, made me think she lived and breathed Dusk.

"So, what's Whitechapel like?" I ask, changing the subject.

"It's kinda boring during the day," she admits. "But there's some night life."

"Really?" I ask, surprised. "In a small town like this?"

"You just have to know where to find it."

I nod. Wondering what possible night life this town had to offer. It couldn't be that interesting. As far as I knew, the only interesting place was a movie theater.

"Erica!" a voice says downstairs. "It's time to go!"

"Ok! I'll be there in a minute," Erica yells back, then looks over at me. "I think that's my cue to go."

Erica gets off the bed and heads for the door.

"Abbey!" my mom hollers. "Get down here and say goodbye to our guests!"

"Coming!" I reply. I go down the stairs towards the front door where my mom and Mrs. Jones were saying their goodbyes.

"It was nice meeting you," I say to Erica and her mom.

"It was nice meeting you, too," Erica replies. "I'll probably see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Have a good night," says Mrs. Jones

"You too," my mother replies, watching them go down the steps towards their car and then shuts the door.

My mom looks over at me. "What'd you think of Erica?"

"She's…nice…" I trail off.

"What happened?" my mom asks.

"She's a Dusker."

"Oh, no!" my mom fakes horror. "Not a Dusker!"

"Mom, it's not funny."

"I don't get why you don't like those books."

"Because a hundred-year-old vampire falling in love with a human teenager is so predictable."

"He's eighty, "she corrects me.

"And I care why?"

Unlike me, my mother had read and fallen in love with all of the Dusk Chronicle books. She even had a poster of Dirk Battison in her closet. If you asked her, she'd deny it.

"Can we order some pizza?" I ask, changing the subject. "I'm starving."

"Sure," my mom sighs. "Veggie lover's like always?"

"Yup," I reply. "You know me so well."

"Well, I am your mother."

"Exactly."

My mom smiles and shakes her head, then she hugs me and kisses me on the head.

"Remember, thirty minutes, or it's free!" I remind her, going into the living room.


	3. Plans

_Erica's POV_

Erica had finally ditched her mom and was making her way to meet up with Jesse and his flock. Everything had been so much easier since Jesse's return to Whitechapel. She had missed him.

The only problem was, Sarah was all stressed out about Jesse and didn't want to talk to anybody about it. Even her best friend.

"_She probably thinks that I'll blab it all to Jesse," _thought Erica. _"I would never do that."_

Jesse had sent her out to do some scouting for new vampires. That was the only reason she'd even bothered to meet the new neighbors.

Abbey seemed cool, but not vampire material. She reminded her of Sarah and assuming she was also like Sarah, she'd fight the urge to turn too.

But who was Erica to decide who was vampire material or not? That was Jesse's job. He might actually like that she's like Sarah. Who knew?

Erica finally arrived at the graveyard where they were meeting. She walked over towards the grave where the _Cubile Animus _had been dug up. When she drew near, she was greeted by others of the group.

"Hey, Erica!" one of the vampires called out to her, she couldn't remember his name.

"Hey guys," she greets. "Long time no see, huh?"

Jesse wasn't there yet. Of course. He loved to keep people waiting.

"Why are we even here?" someone asks.

"Hush, fledgling," one of the vampires answers. "Jesse will be here soon."

A few minutes later, Jesse decided to grace them with his presence.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Jesse apologizes. "I was hungry and dinner decided to try to fight back."

There where appreciative sounds from the group.

"Anyway," Jesse says. "I called this meeting because there is a new girl in town, and I asked Erica to do some scouting." Jesse locks eyes with Erica. "And I would like to know how that went."

Erica took a deep breath.

"_How do I begin?" _she thought.

"Her name is Abbey. She's seventeen and I don't think that you should bite her." Erica added in that last part quickly, hoping Jesse hadn't heard it. She was wrong.

"And why is that?" asks Jesse.

"She reminds me too much of Sarah."

Jesse's eyes lit up at Erica's answer.

"How?"

"Personality wise," Erica explains. "I feel like if you were to bite her, she'd be just as hard-headed as Sarah was about turning."

"I think that's for me to decide," he says, starting to get angry.

Erica looks down and nods.

"I assume that we'll meet her tomorrow?" Jesse asks.

"Yes," Erica admits.

Jesse had come back to Whitechapel High and continued to disguise his group as 'the drama club,' and needless to say, Sarah and the dork squad were not very happy.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

I was sitting on my bed watching reruns of _American Idol _and laughing at all of the people who thought they were amazing singers, but actually sucked. I only did this when I was feeling bad or nervous. It helped me feel better because it reminded me of how they had humiliated themselves on national TV and I was glad I wasn't them.

I looked over at the clock. 11:30 PM. Better go to bed. If my mom knew that I had stayed up this late, she'd kill me.

I was grateful that we had all of our furniture brought to the house a couple of days before we moved in. Otherwise, I'd probably be sleeping on an air mattress on the floor.

I turn off the TV and crawl into bed, feeling the softness of my bed envelop me. I was tired from the long drive, but my brain was too keyed up to allow any sleep.

Thoughts kept running through my head, _What's this new school going to be like? Am I going to make any new friends? Will I fit in, or will I be ostracized for being new?_

My brain kept running those thoughts through my head all night, making sleep impossible and making me dread the day that was coming even more.

Finally, after hours of tossing and turning, and trying to get my brain to shut up, I somehow managed to slip into a dreamless sleep.


	4. First Day of School

_Abbey's POV_

I wasn't ready to wake up when my alarm clock went off the next morning. Waking up at 6 A.M. for school was not ideal, but I had to get there early to pick up my schedule and get a feel for the school.

I lay there for a while, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the day that was to come. Even though this was only my second high school, I still hated changing schools. I already missed my friends back home and the day hadn't even started.

"Abbey," my mother says, coming into the room and sitting down on the bed beside me. "Time to get up, sweetheart."

"Can't I just be home schooled?" I ask.

"No," she chuckles. "I know you don't want to start a new school-"

"You have no idea," I interrupt her.

"But," she continues. "Think of it as an opportunity. You can start fresh, make new friends."

"I don't want new friends."

"Why?"

"Because if all of the girls here let Dusk take over their lives, then I can guarantee you that I'm going to be miserable."

"That was only one girl," my mom assures me.

"Yeah, who's crazy," I say.

"Not all fans of Dusk are crazy," my mom says pointedly.

"You're crazy," I say. "You just don't realize it."

"I am not," she defends.

"Really?" I ask. "No other mother that I know has a poster of Dirk Battison hanging in their closet."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she lies.

"Yeah, sure. I've seen it, you don't have to convince me."

She sighs and gets off of the bed.

"I'll let you get dressed," she says and walks out of the room.

I finally decide to get up and take a shower. The hot steam would help me clear my head.

I head to the bathroom and turn on the faucet. I had to wait a few minutes for the water to heat up.

When it finally did, I got in and started singing like I always did.

"_You escape like a runaway train,_

_Off the tracks and down again._

_And my heart's beating like a steamboat,_

_Tugging all your burdens, _

_On my shoulders._

_And in the mourning,_

_I'll rise._

_In the mourning, _

_I'll let you die._

_In the mourning,_

_All my worries._

_And now there's nothing but time that's wasted,_

_And words that have no backbone. _

_And now it seems like the whole world's waiting._

_Can you hear the echoes fading?_

_In the mourning, _

_I'll rise._

_In the mourning, _

_I'll let you die._

_In the mourning,_

_All my sorries._

_And it takes all my strength,_

_Not to dig you up from the ground in which you lay._

_The biggest part of me._

_You were the greatest thing,_

_And now you're just a memory,_

_To let go of."_

I could never get past that last part without crying. It reminded me so much of my dad. He had died about a year ago from a car accident. It seemed just like yesterday.

My parents had gotten a divorce about six months earlier and I had been at my dad's the day that the accident happened. He had dropped me off at my mom's because I had school the next day, and I hadn't gotten my license yet.

He didn't want to come inside because my parents still weren't totally comfortable being around each other just yet because the divorce had become final a week earlier. I watched him drive away with an omnious feeling in my gut. I knew something was wrong.

In the next hour, my mom and I had gotten a call from the police department asking my mom to come and identify a body.

He had been at a stoplight and it turned green, and he went across the intersection, but another car ran a red light and t-boned him in the driver's side. He was killed on impact.

Part of the reason my mom had taken a job in Whitechapel was because of his memory. There were so many memories that they had shared all around our old town, that I think she decided to leave and not deal with the daily reminder of her late ex-husband. I honestly think that she truly still loved him.

I figured that I had spent enough time in the shower, and cut the water off. Wrapping myself in a towel, I get out of the shower and walk towards my room.

"I'm not going to think about my dad anymore today," I told myself.

When I get to my room, I walked over towards my closet, trying to decide what I would wear my first day.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, I was on the sidewalk walking towards Whitechapel High.

There were butterflies in my stomach. And I felt like I was going to throw up. I was debating on whether or not to turn around and go back home.

"Don't be a coward," I whispered to myself.

I held my head up high and started walking towards school again.

I was still a little tired, and it felt like the only thing that was keeping me awake was the smell of the coffee I had bought at Lotta Latté.

When I'm almost to school, someone runs into me making me spill my coffee all over my shirt.

"Dude!" I exclaim. "What is your problem?!"

"I am so sorry," the person apologizes. "I didn't see you."

I look at the guy who ran into me. He was kind of short, blond, and had really blue eyes. He was cute, in the a-dork-able kind of way.

"It's fine," I say. "I guess it's good thing I'm wearing black."

"Won't you smell like coffee all day though?" he asks.

"I guess," I answer. "But I'm just glad that the coffee stain won't show."

"I haven't seen you around before," he notes.

"Well, I just moved here," I explain.

"Oh," he says. "Cool. Welcome to Whitechapel. I'm Rory."

"Abbey," I introduce myself.

"Why're you on your way to school so early?"

"How'd you know I was going to school?" I ask, confused.

"Your book bag," Rory explains.

"Oh," I say, feeling like an idiot. "I start at Whitechapel High today, and I needed to get there early so I could get my schedule and find my classes."

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" he asks.

"Not at all. I could use the company."

"How do you like Whitechapel so far?"

"It's okay…" I trail off. I wasn't sure how I felt about it.

"You'll come to love it," Rory promises. "If you want, I could show you around the town."

"That's okay," I assure him. "I think I can find where everything is."

When we get to school, there were already people in the hallways, leaning against the lockers talking or walking around.

Rory shows me where the administrative office is when we get to it.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Rory asks, before I open the door.

"I think I can manage on my own," I say. "Thanks, though." I add when I see Rory's expression sink.

He nods his head and walks away. I felt bad for that, but I didn't need any distractions from boys right now.

* * *

_Rory's POV_

Rory liked Abbey. The first thing he noticed about her was how pretty she was. She was shorter than him with dark brown hair, deep green eyes, almost like emeralds, and a beautiful olive complexion.

When they parted ways at the office, it took all he had not walk away smiling like an idiot. He spotted Ethan and Benny by their lockers and walked over towards them.

"Why're you so happy?" Benny asks.

"I think I'm in love," Rory replies, dazed.

"With Erica?" Ethan asks. "Yeah, so is Benny."

"I am not," Benny, shoots back.

"No," Rory says. "Her name is Abbey, and she's new to town."

"She's not one of Jane's life-sized dolls, is she?" Ethan asks.

"No," Rory explains. "That was only once, and I learned my lesson."

Ethan and Benny look at him with doubtful expressions.

"What? I have," Rory defends. "She's got this long beautiful dark brown hair and emerald-green eyes that I could just get lost in."

"Whoa, buddy," Benny says. "When did you meet her?"

"Like ten minutes ago…" Rory trails off.

"It sounds like you're fickle about love, my friend," Benny says.

"Hey guys," Sarah says coming up to them with Erica. "What's up?"

"Apparently, Rory is in love," Benny explains.

"Really?" Sarah asks. "With who?"

Before Rory could answer, Abbey walks out of the office with her schedule.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

I walk out of the office with my new schedule and a map of the school. I spot Erica by the lockers with Rory and three other people, two boys and a girl. I start to walk over towards them, and the two boys with Rory are staring at me like they've never seen a girl before.

"Guys," Rory says, when I get over to them. "This is Abbey."

"Hi. I'm, uh, Ethan," blurts out one of the guys. He was average height and had dark brown hair and eyes.

"I'm Benny," a tall guy with wavy brown hair and green eyes introduces himself.

"I'm Sarah," the girl introduces herself. "And this is-"

"Erica," I interject. "We met last night. Her and her mom came to welcome us to the neighborhood."

"That reminds me," says Erica. "I promised I'd show Abbey around the school."

Erica looks at me, signaling for me to follow her when she left.

* * *

_Rory's POV_

Before Erica leaves, she turns around and flashes her fangs at the boys.

"Stay away from my new project," Erica threatens. "I don't need you dorks falling in love with her and messing everything up."

"It's kind of too late for that…" Benny trails off when Erica gives him an evil look.

Erica just rolls her eyes and starts walking towards first period.

"C'mon, Abbey," Erica calls over her shoulder.

Abbey looks over at the remaining members of the group.

"It was nice meeting you," Abbey says, "Maybe I'll see you guys around."

"Abbey!" Erica hollers.

"Coming!" Abbey says, following quickly after Erica.

Ethan looks at Sarah.

"Project?" he asks, confused.

"I have no idea," Sarah sighs.

"No wonder she wanted to blow me off this morning," Rory says.

"Why is that?" Ethan asks.

"She's Erica's new 'friend' and she'll probably be like an Erica clone in the next few weeks," Rory says, glumly.

"I'm Erica's best friend," Sarah says. "And I'm not that much like Erica."

"That's different," Rory say, starting to sulk.

"How?" Benny asks.

"Just forget it," Rory says, and walks off to go sulk by himself.

The thing was, he really liked this girl. There was something different about her, and Rory couldn't figure out what it was that set her apart from the other girls. He had never felt this way about a girl before and he truly believed he was in love with Abbey, and he had just met her.

**I don't own the song Abbey was singing. It's In the Mourning by Paramore.**


	5. Jesse

_Abbey's POV_

I followed Erica to first period Calculus. Apparently, we had the same schedule and I guessed that I'd be following her around for the rest of the day.

She'd called me her 'new project'_. _What in the world did that mean? Did she usually take new kids under her wing and call them her 'projects?'

We arrived at Calculus and I walked up to the teacher to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Abbey Benson," I tell the teacher. "I'm new here."

"Oh," the teacher says, looking at her attendance role. "Yes. I'm Mrs. Smith and you can take a seat right beside Erica."

"Thank you," I say to her and go sit beside Erica.

A guy sitting in the desk beside me leans over and speaks to Erica.

"I assume this is Abbey," he says, looking pointedly at me.

I look at him shocked, how did he know my name?

Erica gives him a look.

"What do you think, Wes?" she asks him, sarcastic.

Wes looks me over.

"I'm Wes," he introduces himself.

"Abbey," I introduce myself. "But you already knew that."

We both start busting out laughing and Mrs. Smith gives us both evil looks that makes us go silent.

For the rest of class, I was talking to Wes. I thought he was pretty cool and that I'd get along pretty well with him.

I think Erica was starting to get annoyed at us, because when class ended, Erica rushed me off to second period before I could say goodbye to him.

"What is up with you?" I ask her, when we get to second period English Lit.

"You don't want to get involved with Wes," Erica explains.

"Why?" I ask. He seemed nice and had a sense of humor.

Erica didn't answer me, she pretended not to hear me.

The next three periods were like that. If a guy flirted with me, she'd tell them to back off. Why was she doing that? It was starting to get on my nerves.

By lunch, I was seriously about to blow my cap on her. I would have done it, but I got the feeling that Erica was the kind of girl who would take up for herself and I didn't think that I needed an enemy living next door, so I just tried to let it go.

It was hard to let it go though. I had control over my life, didn't I? I had a feeling Erica was going to make that impossible pretty soon.

Once in the lunch room, I look around and then spot Rory. He's waving at me across the room from a table, sitting with Ethan and Benny, and I start to go and join them, but Erica catches my arm.

"No, no, no," Erica scolds. "You're eating with me."

She drags me over to a table filled with people who're wearing mostly dark colors.

"Everyone," she announces, "This is Abbey."

I look around the group and the only one I know is Wes. There's a seat open beside him and I try to pull away from Erica, but she sees where I'm going and pulls out a chair in front of her.

"Sit," she commands. I do as she says because she was starting to frighten me.

"Can I at least get lunch?" I look up at Erica.

She nods her head, signaling me to go.

* * *

_Erica's POV_

Wes was starting to get Erica's nerves. He was flirting with Abbey, and was going to no doubt ruin everything.

She walks over to Wes and sits in the seat beside him. He looked startled that Erica had sat beside him. Even though he was one of Jesse's right hand men, he could also be a coward.

"Wes," Erica says sweetly.

"Yeah?" Wes answers, wary of her.

"Stop flirting with Abbey," Erica threatens, flashing her fangs. "Or I'll stake you myself."

"Who're you to tell me that I can't be friends with her?" Wes asks, starting to get defensive. "Jesse didn't say anything about that. You want her to like all of us, don't you?"

"Of course," Erica says.

"Then why can't I hang out with her?" he asks.

"Because knowing you," Erica explains. "You'll ask her on a date, and I know she'll say yes, then you'll bite her, turning her into a fledgling and then Jesse will be totally pissed at you and probably stake you himself."

"And not allow you the honor of staking my sorry butt?" Wes was starting to get smart-mouthed.

"Just leave her alone, okay?" says Erica.

"Fine. Whatever," Wes says. "Wouldn't want to piss off Jesse."

"Guys," Erica says, addressing the whole group. "Whatever you do, do not mention vampires in front of Abbey."

"Why do we have to listen to you?" the same fledgling from yesterday asks. "I don't recall Jesse putting you in charge."

"Actually, I put Erica second in command behind Wes," Jesse says, coming up behind them, startling the fledgling. "And it seems as if Wes isn't taking his job seriously."

"I was taking my job seriously," Wes defends. "She just came up to me and threatened me to stop talking to the new girl."

"You weren't talking," Erica emphasizes. "You were flirting."

Jesse looks over at Wes.

"Were you?" Jesse asked him.

"Yes," Wes admits. "Tell me one reason I can't."

"If you ask her on a date, and assuming she'd say yes, you'd bite her before the night was over," Jesse explains. "And you'd have me to answer to for turning someone I hadn't okayed."

"See?" says Erica. "That's exactly what I said, like five minutes ago!"

Wes ignored her and looked down at the table, with a defeated expression on his face.

"Speaking of the new girl," Jesse says, changing the subject, and looking at Erica. "Where is she?"

"In the lunch line," Erica answers, and looks over to the register, where Abbey is paying for her lunch. "She's checking out."

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

While I was in the lunch line, I was debating on whether or not to ditch Erica and go sit with Rory and the two other boys. But something was telling me that Erica would bite my head off, literally, so I decided to go back to the table where Erica was.

I steal a glance over at Rory's table and they're all looking at me with confusion, or was it concern when I walked towards the table Erica was at? I just shrugged it off and sat beside Erica.

There was someone new at the table. He was tall with pale skin and dark hair and brown eyes. He was looking at me speculatively. I was so drawn in by him that I couldn't look away. He was really cute and had the whole mysterious thing going for him.

"You must be Abbey," he says, looking at me, still speculating.

I nod, because I'm speechless.

"Abbey," Erica says, trying to capture my attention. "This is Jesse."

I looked up at him again, something told me that he was the ring leader of the group.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Jesse say, mysteriously.

"_Finally?" _I think. Were they expecting me before I even got here? Things were starting to get weird.

* * *

_Rory's POV_

Rory couldn't understand why Abbey had chosen to eat with Erica. She seemed way too nice to be hanging around with that group, especially Jesse. He was sure that Abbey had been about walk over to their table and sit with him, Ethan and Benny, but Erica had stopped her.

He was looking over at Abbey, and wished that she was sitting at the table with them. He had thought about her all day and was still love struck. She was just so beautiful, and he was drawn to her.

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over and Rory looks up at the table where Abbey was sitting, and she was leaving with Erica, and Jesse's arm was around her, much to his dismay.

Rory felt his heart fall. Abbey belonged to _that _group now, more specifically, she belonged to Jesse.

"_There's no going back now," _Rory thought, glumly. _"She's Jesse's."_

Ethan and Benny were getting up from the table, and noticed that Rory wasn't his usual dorky self.

"Rory, are you okay?" Ethan asks.

"I'm terrific," Rory says, sarcastically.

"What's up?" Benny asks.

"Abbey," Rory answers.

Ethan and Benny look up towards where Abbey is with Erica and Jesse.

"That is not good," Benny notes, noticing Jesse's arm around her.

"We've got a problem," Ethan says, concerned.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

I got along with the group pretty well, and Jesse seemed to like me. Erica seemed pleased at that.

After I got over my speechlessness, Jesse and I started talking. I really liked him, and I felt drawn to him. Something about him being the leader of the group made him irresistible.

We were walking towards sixth period Theatre and Jesse's arm ended up around my shoulders somehow. I didn't know why, but I actually liked it. I felt like I belonged to the group now that Jesse approved of me, I felt like I belonged to Jesse and the arm around me was meant to be possessive. And for some reason, I liked it.

I know that I said that I didn't need any distractions from boys, but I think I could bend the rules just this once.

In the back of my mind, my brain was reminding me that Erica hadn't told Jesse to back off from me and that I should probably question it. I ignored it and continued to walk down the hall with Jesse's arm around me, and Erica on my other side. My first day was beginning to become better than I thought it'd be.


	6. Preparations

_Abbey's POV_

I was surprised at how fast the day ended. All seven periods seemed to fly by. Especially the last two because Jesse was in my classes.

When we were walking out of the building, I saw Rory standing by the lockers with Ethan and Benny. He looked bummed out. I wonder what could've happened. Ethan and Benny were looking at me with concern again. Guys at this school were weird.

I waited for Erica to come out of the school. I was standing with Jesse, his arm still draped around me.

"So," Jesse says, looking down at me. "There's going to be a party at my house tonight, and I want you to come."

"I'm pretty sure my mom won't let me," I say, apologetically.

"Sneak out," he suggests.

"I'll see what I can do," I promise him.

He smiles at my response.

Erica comes out of the school and spots me over by the lawn with Jesse. She walks towards us.

"I was just telling Abbey about the party tonight," Jesse says, when Erica finally reaches us. "Don't you think that she should come?"

It took Erica a minute to respond. It seemed like she was trying to debate internally what she should say.

"Of course you should come," Erica says. "It'll be fun."

I felt like she didn't mean it.

Wes pulls up in a Mercedes and waits for Jesse to get in.

"I'll see you tonight," Jesse promises and kisses me on the cheek before climbing into the car with Wes. I stood there for a minute, watching them drive away.

I realize that Erica isn't standing beside me anymore. Thank God, I needed a break from her. She was starting to get on my nerves.

"Abbey!" I hear my name being called as I start towards home. I turn around and see Rory walking towards me.

"Hey, Rory," I say as he comes up to me.

"Hey, Abbey," Rory says, with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to eat lunch with you," I apologize. "Erica kind of made me sit with her."

"It's okay," Rory says. "You probably didn't want to sit with a bunch of geeks."

Something was bothering him.

"Rory, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing," Rory answers quickly.

"Don't lie to me," I say. "I can tell when someone's lying."

"I'll see you later," Rory says, and starts walking the other way.

Hmm…what was wrong?

I continue to walk home and when I'm half a block away, Ethan and Benny jump out of the bushes and start spraying me with Super Soakers.

"Oh my God!" I yell. "What the heck!? Is this how you treat newcomers in town? Jeez!"

I looked up at the boys, and they had relieved expressions on their faces.

"What!?" I yell at them.

"Welcome to Whitechapel," they both say, and start running the other way

"Was that really necessary?!" I yell after them.

Guys in this town were so weird! I cannot believe they Super Soaked me!

I finally get to the house and slam the front door.

* * *

_Erica's POV_

Erica left Abbey as soon as Jesse was gone. She was tired of 'babysitting.'

She dreaded that she had to take Abbey to Jesse's party tonight. Judging on how fast he took to her, he was no doubt going to try to bite her tonight. All Erica could hope for was that she wasn't going to be as hard-headed about turning as Sarah was.

Erica decided to go to Abbey's house because she had nothing better to do. Literally.

She walked up the front porch and rang the doorbell.

"_Hopefully her mom isn't home," _thought Erica.

Abbey finally answered the door and her shirt is wet.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

The doorbell rang, and I looked out of my two-story window to see who it was. It was the one person who I did not want to see right now. Erica was standing on the front porch, waiting for me to open the door.

I slowly walk down the stairs, biding my time. The doorbell continued to ring. She was holding the doorbell down so I would open the door just to get the sound to stop. Man, she was annoying.

I put a smile on my face, and open the door to face Erica.

"Erica," I say. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to see if you made it home okay…" she trails off. "And to make sure you pick out the right outfit for the party tonight."

She looks at my shirt. I hadn't changed it, so I was still wearing the wet one.

"What happened to you?" she asks.

"Some idiots Super Soaked me," I explain.

"Who were the idiots?" Erica asked.

I didn't want to tell her who, because I knew that I was probably getting Ethan and Benny in trouble, but she'd find out eventually.

"Ethan and Benny," I admit.

"Just ignore those dorks," Erica advises.

"Okay…" I say.

I realized that Erica was still standing outside. I debated on making her stay outside, but I had a feeling that she would somehow force her way in anyway.

"Do you wanna come in?" I ask.

"Sure," Erica says and steps into the house.

Erica starts heading up the stairs without a word.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"To raid you closet," she answers. "You can't wear a wet t-shirt to a party."

"I was going to change," I point out.

"You should've done that before I got here." Erica says.

"I didn't know you were coming over!" I argue.

"Oh, well," Erica says, brushing off my outburst.

Erica was going to be one of those friends that annoyed you to no end and you would have to be in a specific mood to hang out with. She hadn't been in my house for five minutes, and she was already getting on my nerves. I think part of the reason she was already getting on my nerves was because I was still annoyed at her for acting like she owned me at school today.

I walk up the stairs to my room, and Erica has already laid several pieces of clothing on my bed, and she was still in my closet, searching for more.

I walk over to the bed and everything that she's picked out for me is black or some other dark color.

"Is this really necessary?" I ask her.

"Yes," she replies.

"Why?"

"You want to look hot for Jesse, don't you?"

"I guess…" I trail off. I hadn't really given much thought into what I was going to wear tonight.

"This," Erica says, excited. "Is what you need to wear tonight."

I look at what she's holding up. It's a black dress with lace embellishments . It's very pretty, and it was also the dress I wore to my dad's funeral.

"I don't think I should wear that…" I trail off again.

"And why not?" Erica asks, oblivious to the change in my voice.

"I wore that dress to my dad's funeral," I explain.

"Well, looks like you'll be wearing it again," she says, with no sympathy in her voice. "Now, go take a shower and after that, I'll get you ready."

I was really starting to hate Erica. She had no sympathy for me at all and on top of that, she was acting like she owned me.

I go into the bathroom, and slam the door.

* * *

_Erica's POV_

"_I could seriously live in this girl's_ closet," Erica thought. _"Everything is so cute!"_

Erica walks over to Abbey's book bag. It was wet, just like her shirt. She slowly took her index finger and touched a wet spot on the bag.

"Ow!" she yelled. The water had burned.

"_Holy water," _she thought. _"They were testing to see if Abbey was a vampire."_

Erica just shook her head and continued to raid the closet, looking for shoes to go along with the dress Abbey was going to wear tonight.

She looked at the dress again. Maybe she shouldn't make Abbey wear it. She had mentioned that she'd worn it to her father's funeral.

Erica sighs and puts the dress back in its place in the closet. She picks out a lacy purple camisole, a pair of black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket.

"_She's going to thank me for this," _Erica thought, smiling to herself.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

I had finished my shower and walked into my room in my bath robe, to find Erica sitting on my bed, filing her nails.

I cleared my throat. She looked up, and smiled at me.

"Took you long enough," she says.

"I like how the hot water feels," I explain.

"I thought about what you said about the dress," Erica says. "I decided to put it back, and I picked this out for you." She motioned to my bed, where she had laid out my favorite purple camisole, my black skinny jeans and my leather jacket.

"Thank you," I tell her earnestly. "What shoes am I going to wear with them?"

She held up a pair of my mom's black strappy heels.

"Those are my moms," I say.

"I know," she says. "I raided her closet for shoes. I assume you two are the same size?"

"Yeah, we are," I admit.

"By the way, I love how your mom has a poster of Dirk on the closet wall."

I don't say anything.

"Let me blow dry your hair and do your makeup," Erica commands. "Then we'll leave after you get dressed."

For the next twenty minutes, Erica blow dried my hair, did my makeup and I got dressed. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I hardly recognized myself.

"Wow," I say, open-mouthed.

"I'm glad you like it," Erica says, smiling.

"I look hot," I say, surprised.

"That was the point," she explains.

"Right."

I sneak downstairs and my mom isn't home yet. I knew that if she was, she'd never let me out of the house looking like this.

I find a writing pad on the kitchen counter.

I write:

_Mom,_

_I'm at Erica's house studying for this major test we have on Monday. It'll probably take a while. Don't wait up._

_Love you!_

_Abbey_

_XOXO_

I knew it was wrong to lie, but if my mom found out I was at a party, she would kill me.

"Smooth," Erica comments, reading my note. "You struck me as a 'I can't lie to my mom' type of girl."

"Think again," I say, smiling. "Now, let's hit that party."


	7. Party

_Abbey's POV_

When we arrive at Jesse's house, I'm amazed at how big it was. It was more like a mansion.

We walk into the house, and I'm even more amazed. Everything was so lush and extravagant.

There were people talking, dancing, or singing along to the music. I walk over to where people are dancing and I feel my body trying to get lost in the rhythm of the music.

"_We're going at it tonight, tonight._

_There's a party on the rooftop,_

_Top of the world._

_Tonight, tonight,_

_And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign._

_I don't know if I'll make it,_

_But watch how good I'll fake it._

_It's alright, alright,_

_Tonight, tonight._

_You got me singing like,_

_Whoa, oh, oh._

_C'mon,_

_Oh, oh, oh._

_It doesn't matter,_

_Whoa, oh, oh._

_Everybody now,_

_Oh, oh, oh. _

_Just don't stop, _

_Let's keep the beat bumping._

_Keep the beat up,_

_Let's drop the beat down._

_It's my party,_

_Dance if I want to._

_We can get crazy,_

_Let it all out._

_Just don't stop, _

_Let's keep the beat bumping._

_Keep the beat up,_

_Let's drop the beat down._

_It's my party,_

_Dance if I want to._

_We can get crazy,_

_Let it all out._

_It's you and me,_

_And we're running this town._

_And it's me and you,_

_And we're shaking the ground._

_And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go,_

_Cause this is our show."_

I was so lost in the music, that I hadn't realized that Jesse was dancing with me. He caught my eye, and smiled. He pulled me into him, looping my arms around his neck, and putting his around my waist.

"You do realize this isn't a slow dance, right?" I ask him.

He smiles and nods and we continue to dance until the song ends.

When the song is finished, he leads me away from the dance floor and up the stairs to a room.

Jesse locks the door behind us and then leads me to a window seat on the other side of the room.

We start kissing and everything seemed to be perfect until I felt a pin prick on my neck, followed by a rush of fire.

"Ah," I cry out in pain. Did he bite me?

I'm all of a sudden lying down on the window seat and it takes all I have not to scream out while I'm writhing in pain.

I look up and see Jesse smiling down at me.

What was happening?

I could feel myself struggling to stay conscious, and I was losing the fight fast.

Everything was beginning to go black.

I lay there for a while, until I blacked out into an empty nothingness. I feel nothing, I see nothing, other than blackness.

* * *

_Erica's POV_

Erica was having such a blast, that she didn't realize Abbey wasn't on the dance floor anymore.

She looked at the time on her phone. 10:45 PM. She had to be home by eleven. She figured she should go find Abbey.

Erica makes her way over to where Abbey was dancing. She'd last seen her dancing with Jesse. However, there was no sign of Abbey or Jesse now.

She kept looking for Abbey everywhere and couldn't find her. She was about to go upstairs to check the rooms, when she ran into Jesse.

"Have you seen Abbey?" she asks him.

"She's a little busy…" Jesse trailed off, an undertone of menace in his voice.

"You bit her, didn't you?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said, with a wicked glint in his eyes, and a smirk on his face.

Erica tried to go around him to get up the stairs to check on her.

"Ah-ah-ah," Jesse says, blocking her way. "She'll be fine."

"Well," says Erica. "You better hope she wakes up in the next five minutes. I have to be home by eleven."

"Don't threaten me," he says. "I can be a great ally or a terrible enemy. Take your pick."

"Whatever. Just make sure she's awake by the time I have to leave."

"How're you going to pass off the confusion of being a newly turned vampire to her mom?" Jesse asks, amused.

"You're lucky it's a Friday," Erica says, getting mad. "Otherwise, I'd be knocking down that door up there and hauling her off with me."

"And since it is a weekend," he asks. "What're you going to do?"

"I can cover for her," Erica explains. "I'll tell her mom that she fell asleep at my house, and it was too late to wake her up."

"Good," Jesse smiles. "When she wakes up, she'll need to have everything explained to her."

Ugh. Now Jesse was getting on her nerves.

Ever since he met Abbey, it was Abbey this, and Abbey that. It made Erica want to hurl.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning to check on her," Erica threatens.

"What did I tell you about threatening me?" he asks

"I wasn't," she retorts. "I was simply stating fact."

Erica left without a backwards glance towards Jesse.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

I wake up gasping for air. I'm in an unfamiliar room and the light coming in through the windows was killing my eyes. I quickly get up off of the bed,_ wait, bed?_ And close the blinds.

Now it was time to figure out what had happened to me. I remembered that I was at a party at Jesse's and we were dancing and when the song ended, we went upstairs and started making out on the window seat and then he bit me…?

So was I at Jesse's? And did someone move me after I passed out? I was so confused.

I sit on the window seat with my head in my hands. I had a killer headache and I was sore. I felt weak.

I heard the door open. I look up and see Jesse standing in front of me.

"Good, you're awake," he says, smiling.

"Yeah," I say, tiredly. "I'm still a little tired though." I remembered him biting me last night and I look back up at him. "What did you do to me?"

"I bit you," he smirked.

"Why?" I scoot back against the window, trying to put as much space between us as I could.

"Because I'm a vampire," he explains. "And isn't it customary for a vampire to turn the girl he likes?"

"No, no, no," I say, confused. "You can't be a vampire. It's not possible."

Jesse starts to smile. "Wasn't what you were expecting, was it?"

"You aren't burned by the sun?" I ask, incredulous.

"No," Jesse answers, trying to be patient with my questioning. "It just messes with our eyes."

"What about coffins?"

"I barely sleep."

"Holy water?"

"It can kill us if we're exposed to enough," he explains. "And to answer the rest of your questions, yes, stakes can kill us, and yes, the whole group that I hang out with are vampires."

"Including Erica?" I ask.

"Yes," Jesse says.

"Wow." Then something occurred to me. "Wait, if you bit me, am I a vampire?"

"Not yet," he replies. "You're a fledgling."

"What's a fledgling?"

"It's sort of like an in between of being a human and a vampire."

"How do I become a vampire?" I ask curious.

"Drink human blood," Jesse explains. "But, if you remain a fledgling and don't turn, in twenty-eight days, you're mortal body will die."

"So I have no choice?" I ask. "I have to turn?"

I was about to lose it. I wanted nothing but to high-tail it out of the room and run home, but I had a feeling Jesse would stop me.

There was a knock on the front door. Something I never would've heard if I wasn't a fledgling. Jesse takes my hand and we go downstairs to the door.

Jesse opens the door and Erica is standing on the porch, waiting for us.

"Good morning," she smiles at me. "How're you feeling?"

"Confused…" I trail off, dazed.

"Is she okay?" Erica asks Jesse.

"She's fine," Jesse assures her. "She's just having trouble taking it all in."

"Oh," Erica sighs, looking at me. "Well, I should probably get you home before your mother kills me for bringing you home so late."

"Huh?" I was too distracted by everything to pay attention.

"Abbey," Erica says slowly. "I'm going to take you home now."

"Okay," I whisper.

"You'll need these," Erica hands me a pair of Ray-Bans.

I take the sunglasses from her and gratefully put them on, sensing immediate relief of my retinas.

"Let's go," Erica says, turning to go.

Jesse releases my hand and kisses my cheek as I follow Erica out the door.

"Goodbye for now," he whispers in my ear.

"'Bye," I mumble.

I follow Erica down the sidewalk. We were silent. I didn't really care because I didn't really feel like talking anyway.

I notice the thickness of the woods and contemplate escaping into them, just to get away from Erica and to be by myself and think.

I slip into the thicket without Erica noticing and I start walking between the trees until I feel safe enough to stop.

I sit down and start to cry.

I didn't want this. I didn't want to be a vampire

**The song that Abbey and Jesse were dancing to is Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae**


	8. Fledgling

_Erica's POV _

Erica was almost a block from home when she realized that Abbey wasn't behind her anymore.

She turned around and started walking back the way she had come, searching for Abbey.

Erica considered looking in the woods, but she didn't want to mess up her hair.

"Dang it," Erica sighs. "Jesse is going to kill me."

She was also worried about Abbey too. She was a fledgling and who knew how she would handle blood lust if she came across someone bleeding?

"_Well," _she thought. _"Better go tell Jesse I can't find her."_

Erica cringed internally at how pissed Jesse was going to be. It was not a good thing when he lost his temper, someone usually got hurt.

She started towards Jesse's, dreading telling him that she lost Abbey.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

I was leaning against a tree, almost about to doze off until I heard a twig snap. I look around and don't see anyone. I close my eyes again and there are footsteps coming up to me. I slowly open my eyes and see Sarah standing in front of me.

"Abbey?" she asks. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," I say, shakily.

I was trying so hard not to start crying again. Especially in front of someone I didn't know all that well.

"C'mon," Sarah says, helping me to my feet. "I know someone who really wants to see you."

"Please don't take me back to him," I begged her.

"Who?" Sarah asked, confused.

"Jesse," I whisper.

I was pretty sure that I never wanted to see him again, especially after what he did to me.

"Why?" Sarah asks.

"He bit me…" I trail off. "And I'm so confused, and I just don't know what to do, and, and…" and I was crying again.

Sarah hugged me and let me cry on her shoulder. I was probably ruining her shirt, but I think she understood. I didn't know how, but she did.

"Abbey," Sarah said. "I'm taking you to Ethan's."

"Um…" I say uncertainly.

"Ethan's not going to hurt you," Sarah assures me. "He's harmless."

"It's just that he and Benny sprayed me with water yesterday while I was on the way home."

"Oh boy," Sarah said.

Sarah takes my hand and leads me out of the woods. Turns out, I was in the woods behind Ethan's house.

Sarah knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer.

Ethan opens the door after a few minutes.

"Hey, Sarah," he says, looking questioningly at me. "Hey…Abbey?"

I'm looking down at the ground. I didn't want to be here and I was pretty sure that Ethan hated me.

"Hey Ethan," Sarah replies. "We've got a problem. I need you to invite her in. She'll explain everything."

"Is she a…?"

"Yes," Sarah nods.

"I knew it!" he exclaims, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sarah said, starting to get annoyed. "Just invite her in."

"Fine," Ethan relents. "Abbey, would you please come in?"

"Thank you," I say, looking up at him and stepping over the threshold.

Ethan leads us into the living room where Benny and Rory were sitting on the couch watching Galactica.

They look up when we walk in. Benny looked confused and Rory looked bummed.

"Guys," Ethan says. "We need to talk."

Ethan nods towards the empty space on the couch next to Rory. I walk towards the couch slowly, all of them staring at me.

I was sure I looked like a mess. I knew my hair looked like a rat's nest and my makeup was probably running down my face from crying.

"Go on," Sarah says, softly. "Tell them what you told me."

I look up at everyone in the room and they're all looking at me, wondering what I was about to say.

"Last night, there was a party at Jesse's, and Erica took me," I explain. "I was dancing with Jesse and when the song ended, he led me up the stairs to a room and we started making out and then, he uh, bit me…"

I looked up at their faces. Every single one of their expressions was some sort of shock.

"So you're a fledgling?" Ethan asked. "Or have you turned yet?"

"I'm still a fledgling," I assure them. "Drinking human blood seems disgusting."

"It's not that bad," Rory says.

"Huh?" I asked, shocked.

"Me and Sarah are vampires, too," he explains.

That would explain why I didn't see him coming when he bumped into me. I guess some sort of vampire super speed or could they fly too?

"That's why I was in the woods," Sarah says. "I was looking for lunch."

"So I can feed on animals and still turn into a vampire?" I ask, relieved.

"Not quite," Sarah explains. "You have twenty-eight days to drink _human_ blood, or your mortal body dies."

"Yeah," I say. "Jesse explained that to me." Then something occurred to me. I looked up at Sarah. "Why were you in the woods looking for food? Trying to find some stray hikers to sink your teeth into?"

"No," Sarah says. "I drink from animals some of the time."

"Then how're you a vampire?" I asked.

"It's a long story," she says.

"One that does not have time to be repeated right now," Benny says.

I look up at him, confused.

"Why?" I ask, curious.

"When she says long story," Benny explains. "She means _really _long."

They all nod their heads in agreement.

Looking at Benny reminded me of something.

"Why did you guys spray me with Super Soakers yesterday while I was walking home?" I ask Ethan and Benny.

They both look at each other, deciding what to tell me.

"When we saw that you were hanging out with Jesse yesterday," Ethan explains. "We wanted to make sure that you weren't a vampire."

"So, what you're telling me, is that you sprayed me with Holy Water to see if I'd burn?"

"Pretty much, yeah," said Benny.

* * *

_Erica's POV_

"She was your responsibility, and you lose her!" Jesse says, exasperated.

Erica cringed at Jesse's raised voice.

"I'm not her babysitter," Erica says. "So stop acting like I am."

Jesse took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Did you look in the woods?" he asks.

"And risk ruining my hair?" Erica asked, pointing to her blond locks. "No."

Jesse took another deep breath, struggling not to snap at Erica.

"Well, go look!" Jesse started to raise his voice again.

"Why don't you do it?" she asks. "You're the one who wanted her to be a vampire so bad."

"Fine," Jesse says, struggling his with his composure. "We'll both go."

A few minutes later, they were searching the woods that Erica and Abbey had passed on the way to Abbey's house.

They had searched every square inch of the forest, it seemed like, and no sign of Abbey.

"I can smell her," Jesse says. "Her scent is still lingering."

Erica nodded, fearing that if she spoke, Jesse would finally snap on her.

"I can't trace her though," Jesse says, annoyed.

"What do we do now?" Erica asks.

" We wait," he says. "She'll come around eventually."

**If you haven't already checked out my other two MBV stories, Another Seer in Whitechapel and Halloween in Whitechapel, be sure to. Also, thanks for the great reviews, and please continue to review :)**


	9. Found

_Abbey's POV_

I was still at Ethan's and I had settled into the couch and was watching Galactica with everyone when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Ethan says, getting up. He looks into the door's peephole to see who it is. "It's Erica."

"Please don't let her see me," I beg them. "She'll probably haul me off to Jesse."

"Sarah, go hide her while I try to distract Erica," Ethan whispers.

Sarah nods and leads me off into the kitchen, and then down a hall to where a bathroom is.

"Stay in here until one of us comes to get you," Sarah says.

I nod, and Sarah closes the door behind her. I locked the door after she left.

* * *

_Erica's POV_

Ethan opens the door after a few minutes, he looked surprised to see her. She walked into the house without being asked to come in, and stood in the middle of the living room looking at the dork squad.

"Did you want something?" Ethan asks.

"Where's Sarah?" she asks, not answering Ethan's question.

"Right here," Sarah said, coming in from the kitchen.

"Where were you?" Erica asks, suspicious.

"Just looking for food," Sarah said truthfully.

"In the kitchen?" Erica asked, skeptically.

"Yeah," Sarah said. "Vampires can eat human food too."

Erica nods. She was sure that they were hiding something, she just couldn't prove it.

"I'm here because I lost something," Erica explained. "And I wanted to know if you had seen it."

"What'd you lose?" Ethan asks.

"A project," Erica lied. "And if I can't find it, then there's no telling what my grade is going to be for the semester."

She feared that if she couldn't find Abbey, then she might lose her ranking in the flock. How she was ranked behind that idiot Wes, she had no idea.

"What class was it for?" Sarah asks.

"Anatomy," Erica says.

"I'm in your Anatomy class," Sarah says. "And I don't remember Mr. G giving us a project."

"It's extra credit," Erica says. "I have to make an anatomically correct model of a human body, and present it to the class."

"Where would we have seen a model of a human body?" Benny asks.

"I was just wondering," Erica says. "If you see her- I mean, it, let me know."

Erica turns and walks out the door without another word.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

I was still in the bathroom when I heard Erica leave. I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't want to see her ever again either.

There's a knock on the door.

"She's gone," Sarah says. "You can come out now."

I unlock the door, and open it to see Sarah in the hall waiting for me.

"I think we all need to have a little talk," Sarah said, leading me back into the living room with the boys.

I sit down beside Rory again.

"So, Erica came looking for me?" I ask.

"No," said Rory. "She came looking for her anatomy project."

"Rory," Benny says. "Abbey is her anatomy project."

"Huh?" Rory asks.

"Jesse put Erica in charge of 'babysitting' me," I explain. "And I heard Erica call me her 'new project.' I think what she means by her grade being in jeopardy is her losing ranking in Jesse's flock because she 'lost' me."

"Ranking?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, she's like third in command," I say.

"What about the part where she's presenting you to the class?" Benny asked.

"I think it means Abbey is going to become an official member of the flock," Ethan explains. "Do you remember last Fall when we kinda crashed that party at Jesse's?"

"Yes…" Benny trails off, trying to understand what Ethan was saying.

"And that's when all the fledglings were set to turn?" Ethan asks.

"Yeah," Benny said. "What you're saying is that there's going to be another party where Abbey will have to turn?"

"Yes," Ethan says

"I don't want to turn, though," I point out.

"She doesn't have to," Benny says. "Grandma can whip her up some blood substitute, like she did for Sarah."

"What?" I ask confused.

"Benny's grandma is an Earth Priestess," Ethan explains.

"A what?" I ask, still confused.

"Kind of like a witch, but a good one," Benny explains. "And I'm a Spell Master."

"Oh." I didn't realize that Whitechapel had all of this supernatural activity. I was starting to realize that science couldn't prove everything.

"Anyway, a blood substitute will keep you from dying," explains Sarah. "Without having to make the choice of turning."

I liked where this was going.

"What're we going to do about Jesse looking for me?" I ask.

"I think you should go on like you did before," Ethan says. "Ignoring us at school and not freaking out about Jesse biting you."

"Okay," I nod. I could do that.

"But that means you have to act like nothing is wrong," Sarah says. "Jesse will get suspicious if he sees you talking to us."

"I should probably get home before my mom starts freaking out," I sigh, getting up from the couch. "I guess I'll see you guys Monday."

They all walk me to the door.

"Don't forget about the plan," Ethan says.

"I won't," I promise. I open the door and start down the stairs. I wave to them as I get to the sidewalk.

Time to go face my punishment for not being home all day. Somehow I knew acting like nothing had happened around Jesse, was going to be a whole lot worse than the wrath of my mother.


	10. If I Die Young

_Abbey's POV_

On my way home, I run into Erica. I thought about trying to hide from her again, but I remembered that I had to act like everything was okay.

"Abbey," Erica sighed. "Thank God."

"What?" I ask her, acting oblivious.

"I was looking all over for you," she explained. "Where were you?"

"I went for a walk."

"In the woods?"

"Yeah," I say. "I did it all the time back home."

I continue to walk home, with Erica following me.

I turn around and look at her.

"You don't have to follow me," I tell her, getting annoyed.

"How do I know that you won't disappear on me again?" she asks.

I sigh and turn around, doing my best to ignore her.

I get up the stairs to my front door, and she's still beside me.

"Seriously Erica," I say. "Go home."

"I can't," Erica said.

"And why not?" I ask, knowing what she was going to say.

"Because-" Erica was cut short by my mom opening the door. The look on my mom's face was a mix of relief and anger.

"Abbey! Where have you been?" my mother demanded.

"Uh…" I trail off, looking at Erica.

"She was at my house," Erica covered for me. "We fell asleep studying for this huge test on Monday."

My mom nods at Erica and looks at me.

"Is that true?" she asks me.

"Yes ma'am," I tell her.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" my mom asked.

"Because it died," I explain. "I'm sorry. I forgot to call you."

"You think?" she said.

I knew we weren't quite out of the clear just yet. My mom was looking over the clothes I was wearing.

"Did you have a hot date last night too?" my mom asks me, scrutinizing my clothes.

"That was actually my fault," Erica tells her. "We were going to go out to a movie, but decided to stay in and study instead."

"Mmhm," my mom wasn't buying it. "Get in this house right this minute Abigayle Benson."

I knew I was in deep crap when she called me by my real name. However, I was lucky she invited me in without even knowing it.

"Erica," my mom said. "Thank you for bringing her home. But I do not appreciate you two lying to me."

How she knew I was lying, I had no idea. She usually always bought my lies, but apparently not this time.

"Yes, Mrs. Benson," Erica said politely. "I'll see you at school on Monday, Abbey."

I nod at her, fearing that if I spoke, my mom would get even more pissed. We watched Erica walk down the steps, to the sidewalk and then my mom closed the door.

She turned around to face me, and she was not happy.

"Abigayle Elizabeth Benson," my mother started. "You better have a pretty good explanation as to where you've been all night."

I was in deeper crap than I thought. She used my full name. I figured I'd better go with honesty. Honesty was always the best policy.

I take a deep breath, preparing myself to tell my mother what I actually did last night, fearing her repercussions.

"What really happened," I let out the breath I'd been holding. "Was that yesterday, I met some really cool people who were friends with Erica. I also met this guy named Jesse."

"Is this so-called 'Jesse' cute?" my mother asked, like only she would.

"Yes," I continue, choosing to skip over the part where Jesse was sort of my boyfriend. "There was a party at his house last night, that Erica dragged me to."

"An unsupervised party?" my mom asked.

"Yes, mother," I tell her condescendingly. "Most teenagers have unsupervised parties on Friday nights." I looked at her face, and knew what her next question was going to be. "No, there was no drinking at this party, I can promise you."

There actually was drinking going on at that party, but not the way she was thinking.

"Okay," she sighed. "Tell me the rest of the story."

From this point on in my explanation, I had to lie about a few things, because I knew she was going to freak out over them.

"It was like eleven when we left," I lie. "And my phone had died and I forgot my house keys, so I just crashed at Erica's."

"And you had just woken up when you got here?" she asked.

"Yes," I lie, straight to her face.

"At two-thirty in the afternoon?" my mom asks, skeptically.

"We're teenagers," I point out. "We need our sleep."

"Okay," she says, resigned. "I'll let you off with a warning this time."

This time? Did she expect me to break her rules some more?

"Thank you!" I give her a kiss on the cheek and run up the stairs, grateful that she bought the parts of the story that I had to lie about.

I decided to take a shower. For some reason, my transformation had made me feel disgusting.

The hot water felt good on my muscles, it was like the water was unknotting the knots that had built up in my back from the day before.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me, then padded to my room.

I put on my favorite sweats and an oversized t-shirt and climbed into my bed. I was exhausted.

I hit play on my iHome, so I could fall asleep to music.

"_If I die young, _

_Bury me in satin,_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses,_

_Sink me in the river at dawn,_

_send me away with the words of a love song._

_Uh oh, Uh oh."_

How ironic that my iPod would play this song since I was already technically 'dead.'

"_Lord make me a rainbow,_

_I'll shine down on my mother._

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors._

_Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no._

_Ain't even gray,_

_But she buries her baby._

_The sharp knife,_

_Of a short life. _

_Well, I've had just enough time._

_If I die young, _

_Bury me in satin,_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses,_

_Sink me in the river at dawn,_

_Send me away with the words of a love song…"_

At that point of the song, I was so far gone into dozing off, that I couldn't even make out the lyrics. Of course, having the pillow over my head didn't help my case either.

* * *

When I wake up from my nap, I'm still exhausted and a little sore. I look at the clock on my iHome. 5:45 PM. I slept for three hours? I must've been tired.

I get out of bed, and walk to my door. When I open it, there's a delicious smell coming from somewhere in the kitchen.

I go downstairs to the kitchen to see what my mom was making. She was at the stove, stirring a pot of something that smelled so delicious.

"What're you making?" I ask coming up behind her. "It smells absolutely wonderful."

"I'm glad to see that you're awake, Sleeping Beauty," she said. "I'm making soup."

"Well, it smells delicious," I tell her.

"Thank you honey," she says. "I hope that you're hungry."

I was hungry, but I didn't feel like eating solid food. I felt like something different…

I realized that I was craving blood.

I rushed up to my room and grabbed my cell off of the nightstand.

I searched through the contacts until I got to Benny's.

Thankfully, we all exchanged phone numbers when I was at Ethan's earlier.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"C'mon Benny, pick up."

"_Hello," _He answers. _"You're speaking to Benny, aka Han Solo, the man of your dreams." _

I roll my eyes.

"Dude, seriously?" I ask him, instantly annoyed. "Do I really look like Princess Leia to you?"

"_Who's this?" _he asks.

"Abbey," I inform him.

"_Oh," _Benny. _"What's up baby?"_

I sigh. He was being so cocky. I hated when guys did that.

"I need your help with something," I say.

"_Anything you want," _he promises.

"Do you remember how earlier Sarah said that your grandma had made her a blood substitute?"

"_Yeah…" _he trails off. _"Why?"_

"I think I need some," I admit. "I think I just had serious blood-craving a few minutes ago, and I really don't want to kill my mother."

"_Okay," _Benny replies. _"I'll be there in ten."_

"Thank you," I say, grateful.

"_No problem, baby," _Benny says.

"Oh, and Benny?" I say, before I hang up.

"_Yeah?" _he asks.

"Call me 'baby' again," I threaten him. "And I'll destroy every single Star Wars thing you own, and then some."

I hung up before he could say anymore.

All I could do now was hope that Benny could get here before the blood lust kicked in.

**The song Abbey was listening to was If I Die Young by The Band Perry. Also, I don't own MBV, and thanks for the reviews. So please continue to read and review :)****.**


	11. Needy

_Erica's POV_

Erica was satisfied. Abbey's mom totally flipped on her. She couldn't help smiling to herself. No doubt that Abbey would be able to go anywhere besides school for a while. It would make 'babysitting' her so much easier, and she was hoping it would get Jesse off of her back.

She decided to call Jesse and tell him the good news.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_Hello?" _Jesse answered.

"I found her," Erica said, triumph in her voice.

"_Good," _Jesse said, relieved. _"Where?"_

"Walking home," Erica explained. "She said that she had gone in the woods for a walk and said that she did it all the time back home."

"_She was covering," _he says.

"For what?" Erica asked.

"_In the woods, when we were looking for her, and I found her scent and couldn't trace it," _He explains. _"I got a whiff of Sarah's scent too."_

"So you think that her scent mixed with Sarah's?"

"_Yes. I think she's also with those dorks."_

"What do we do?" Erica asks.

"_Once again, we wait." _Jesse explains. _"No doubt Sarah is going to discourage her from drinking human blood."_

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

I looked at the clock on my phone. 7:45. Where was Benny? He said he'd be here in ten minutes.

My stomach was killing me. I was starving, and I was afraid to go around my mom.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, and I ran down the stairs to answer it, but my mom beat me to it. I looked up to see Benny standing in the doorway.

"Abbey," my mom says. "This boy tells me that he goes to school with you. Is that true?"

"Yeah," I say, grabbing Benny's wrist, and pulling him into the house. "Mom, this is Benny. Benny, this is my mom."

"What happened to that guy Jesse?" she asked confused.

"I started to realize that that wasn't gonna happen," I tell her, I rush up the stairs, to my room, hauling Benny with me.

"Leave the door open!" my mom yells from downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah," I yell back. "I know!"

I shut the door behind us, even though I wasn't supposed to, and turn around to face Benny, who had made himself comfortable in the chair in front of my vanity mirror.

"What took you so long?" I ask him.

"My grandma had to brew the potion," Benny says. "You can't just conjure up a blood substitute."

"Where is it?" I ask, getting impatient.

"Pushy, pushy," he says.

"Sorry," I apologize. "My hunger is making me crabby."

"Obviously," Benny says. I give him a death glare. "Sorry!"

"Just give me the blood!" I almost yell.

Benny reached into his jacket pocket and pulls out a vial of red liquid. I walk over to him and he gives me the vial.

I rip the top off and start gulping it down.

"Yuck," I say, when I'd drank it all. "Ugh. It tastes like dirty socks."

"It's a sub for real blood," he points out. "It's not going to taste good."

"I really hope this isn't what human blood tastes like."

I go over to my bed, and lay down on it, sighing. My life was getting complicated. I was a fledgling vampire, who didn't want to drink human blood, and I had a vampire 'boyfriend' who I never wanted to see again. And as if that wasn't enough, I had been assigned a 'babysitter.'

Benny walks over to the bed, and sits beside me. I look up at him, with tears in my eyes. I tried wiping them away before he saw them, but failed.

"Abbey," he says softly. "Don't cry."

I sigh and try to calm myself, but the tears just kept on coming, and soon my eyes were so blurry, I couldn't see anything.

Before I knew it, Benny had picked me up and was cradling me in his arms.

"I'm s-s-sorry," I apologize to him. I had gotten his jacket wet.

"It's fine," he assures me. "Shh, everything's okay."

I rest my head on his chest, and try calming myself again.

Benny starts singing me to sleep.

"_We'll do it all,_

_Everything,_

_On our own._

_We don't need anything,_

_Or anyone._

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know,_

_How to say,_

_How I feel._

_Those three words, _

_Are said too much,_

_They're not enough. _

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told, _

_Before we get too old._

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

_Let's waste time,_

_Chasing cars,_

_Around our heads."_

I didn't know why, but I was starting to have feelings for him. He was being so sweet. Guys usually shied away from girl's emotions, but for some reason, not Benny.

* * *

_Benny's POV_

Benny continued to sing to Abbey until she was asleep.

He picked her up and laid her down on the bed, and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful, considering all of the stuff she'd gone through in the past two days. He tried to leave, but Abbey's hand was reaching for him.

"Don't go…" Abbey trailed off, sleepily. Her eyes were still closed

"I'm just going to open the door, so your mom doesn't get suspicious," Benny explains. "I'll be right back. I promise."

"Okay…" Abbey says, tiredly.

Benny walks over to the door and opens it, then turns around and walks back to Abbey, laying on the bed beside her.

"You came back," Abbey said, smiling.

"I promised I would," Benny reminded her.

"Mmm," Abbey mumbles. "Will you sing to me again?"

"What do you want me to sing?" he asks.

"Anything," she says.

Benny started to sing for Abbey by her request:

" _The best thing about tonight,_

_Is that we're not fighting._

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying._

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core._

_But hold your breath,_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again,_

_Don't make me change my mind,_

_Or I won't live to see another day,_

_I swear it's true._

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

_You're impossible to find."_

By the time Benny had gotten through the chorus, Abbey was asleep. At some point while he was serenading her, their hands ended up being intertwined.

Benny laid there, watching her sleep. Her breath was starting to get slow and heavy. She was starting to drift off into a deep sleep.

He knew that he probably should be going. He untangled their fingers and got off of the bed, then walked over to Abbey's side of the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Abbey," he whispered and ducked out of the room.

He was confused at why these feelings were starting to surface. The only thing he could think about was Rory, and how disappointed he would be.

Benny liked Abbey. He'd even serenaded her, and that was a first for him. There was something about this girl. There had to be. Something else besides the fact that she was a fledgling.

Benny ran into Abbey's mom when he was coming down the stairs.

"Where's Abbey?" she asked.

"She fell asleep while we were watching TV," Benny lied.

"Oh," she said. "Are you heading out?"

"Yeah," he says. "My grandma wants me home by nine."

"I understand," Abbey's mom says. "Thank you for being friends with my Abbey. She didn't have many friends back home."

"Not a problem," Benny says. "She's a sweet girl."

Abbey's mom walks him to the door to see him off.

"It was nice meeting you," she says.

"You too," he says, turning around before going down the steps.

He starts walking towards his house, fighting a smile the whole way there.

**The first song was Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, and the second was Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. What do you guys think? Thanks for the nice reviews, and please continue to review. **


	12. Initiation

_Abbey's POV_

I wake up the next morning to the sunlight streaming into the window. The sunlight was killing my eyes. I roll over onto my pillow, burying my face deep into it, shielding my eyes.

I breathe in the scent of the pillow, expecting it to smell like lavender and lilac, like my shampoo. But it smelled like a guy's cologne.

I remembered what happened last night. Benny had brought over the blood sub, and somehow by the end of the night, I had ended up in his arms.

He'd sang me to sleep, and was so sweet and caring. I thought I had started to have feelings for him, and I hoped that I didn't.

Truth be told, I actually liked Rory. He was so goofy and he made me laugh. What was I going to do?

I decided to get up and go downstairs for breakfast. However, when I get down to the kitchen, there's someone in there talking to my mom.

"She was really bummed about moving," my mom says to someone. "I didn't think she'd get over it. And then she met you. She said she was afraid that you two weren't going to happen."

What the…?

I listen for the person's response.

"Did she really?" said a familiar voice. Jesse.

What was _he _doing in _my_ house?

I walk into the kitchen, acting like nothing is wrong.

"Ah, there she is," my mom says. "Look who came to see you."

I turn around and face Jesse.

"Oh," I say. "Hey. I didn't see you there."

"Abbey," my mom says. "Jesse came by to see you. And he's cute, just like you said."

"Mom!" I complain.

I look over at Jesse, who's smirking.

"Sorry," she apologizes. "I'll leave you two alone."

I wait until my mom is out of the room before I speak to Jesse.

"What're you doing here?" I ask him, acting surprised to see him.

"I came to see you," he shrugged. "Get dressed. We're going on a walk. I need to speak to you in private."

"Okay," I agree. "I'll just be a minute."

I walk out of the kitchen, and run into my mom.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" I accuse her.

No wonder Jesse didn't want to talk in my house. He knew my mother was listening.

"Maybe…" She trails off. "Honey, do you think he's going to ask you to be his official girlfriend?"

"I doubt it," I say, passing her to go up the stairs.

"Why?" she asks.

I ignore her questioning, and continue up to my room.

When I get to my room, I throw on the first shirt and pair of jeans I could find. I grab my Converses and tie them up quickly, then run out of the room.

Jesse is waiting for me in the living room. He seemed to be having a conversation with my mom.

He looks up when I stumble into the room.

"You ready?" he asks.

"Yeah," I tell him. I look over at my mom. "I have my phone with me if you need me."

She nods and smiles.

"Have fun," she says.

"I'll be sure to," I tell her, as Jesse and I walk out of the front door.

There's a bit of a morning chill to the air, hinting that winter was on the way. I grab my sunglasses out of my jacket pocket, shielding my eyes from the sun.

"Do you ever get used the sun messing with your eyes?" I ask him.

"You get used to wearing sunglasses," he offers.

"Aww, you're no help," I tease.

I had to act like nothing was wrong. That was the plan. Jesse would become suspicious otherwise.

He smiled and put his arm around my waist, pulling me into his side. We walked like that for a while until we got to the graveyard.

"Why're we here?" I ask him. A walk in a graveyard was kind of strange. Unless Jesse was really that morbid.

"I called a meeting with the group," Jesse said. "I would've sent Erica to get you, but I'm sure your mom is still mad at her for lying about being at my party."

"Oh," I say. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I wouldn't have gone with Erica anyway. I was only here with Jesse because I had to act like nothing had happened, and that I was totally okay with being a fledgling.

We walk a few yards to where the flock was waiting for us.

"I'm glad you all could be here," Jesse addresses the group. "For Abbey's official initiation into the flock."

My what? They chose to initiate me in a graveyard and not at a party like Ethan and Benny had originally thought.

"What does said initiation consist of?" I ask, wary.

"All you have to do is become a vampire," he assures me.

"But that means that I have to drink human blood…" I trail off. Not liking where this was going.

"Yeah," Jesse says, handing me a goblet with blood in it. I breathed it in and it smelled wonderful. It must've been fresh.

"_This is _not _good," _I thought. _"I like the smell of blood."_

I lifted the cup to my mouth and tasted it. It tasted better than it smelled. Suddenly, it felt like I couldn't get enough and before I knew it, I had gulped it all down.

"That's my girl," Jesse says, coming up behind me, and putting his hands on my waist.

I was a full vampire now, I could feel it. I felt stronger and faster than I had been before as a fledgling.

"How do you feel?" Jesse asks in my ear.

"Different," I explain. "I feel stronger."

"Good," I could hear the smile in his voice.

I couldn't believe how human blood had made me feel so good. Real blood tasted _so _much better than the blood sub Benny had given to me.

* * *

_Rory's POV _

Rory was flying over Whitechapel, looking for a quick bite. When he flew over the graveyard, he saw Jesse and his flock in a circle around Abbey.

He decided to see what was going on. He landed behind a tree, so he wouldn't be seen.

"I now proudly present our newest member of the flock," he heard Jesse say.

"_She's a vampire now?" _thought Rory. _"What happened to the intiation party? I better text Ethan."_

Rory took out his phone and texted Ethan

"_We've got a problem. Jesse and his flock just initiated Abbey in the graveyard. She's a full vampire now." _he sent to Ethan.

After a few minutes, Ethan texted back.

"_That's not good. We'll be there in five," _Ethan replied.

All Rory had to do was wait for Ethan and Benny. There was no way he was going to try to save Abbey by himself. He may be a vampire, but he was sure the flock would over-power him. No telling what Jesse would do if he caught him either.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

I was officially a part of the flock now. I didn't know how I felt about it. I liked how being a full-fledged vampire made me feel stronger and almost invincible.

As far as I knew, Ethan's plan was ruined. I had a feeling Jesse had made me drink the blood just to get back at them.

He was wrong, though. Being a vampire in his flock didn't make me loyal to him. I'd still help Ethan and the guys take him down.

I hear a shuffle in the bushes, and look over to see Ethan, Benny, Rory and Sarah all hiding behind them.

They see me, and I wink at them.

* * *

_Rory's POV_

Ethan, Benny and Sarah had made perfect timing. They had brought garlic bombs, the Sun-Saber XL, Holy Water balls and the Stake-o-Matic.

The plan was to grab Abbey and hide her behind the bushes while they fought the flock, so she wouldn't get hurt by the weapons.

"On three," Ethan whispers. "One…Two…Three!"

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

I hear Ethan counting in the bushes, and prepare myself to fight, but when Ethan gets to three, I'm yanked backwards into the bushes.

When I finally get my bearings straight, I realize that Rory's hands are around my waist, holding me back.

"Let me go!" I tell him. I wanted to fight.

"No," Rory says. "Ethan and Benny are using weapons that can hurt us."

I look through the bushes and see Ethan and Benny with Super Soakers, spraying Holy Water around the flock.

The flock was backing away from them, and there was no sign of Jesse.

"Where's Jesse?" I ask Rory.

"He usually takes off when faced with a fight," Rory explains.

"What a coward," I say.

"I know, right?" he says.

The fight seemed to be dwindling down. Most of the flock were gone and those who were left, were slowly backing away.

Soon the graveyard was empty of all the vampires except for Sarah, Rory and I. Rory and I stood up and walked over to them. I look up and see Erica.

"You missed one!" I yell at Ethan.

"Where?" Ethan asked, confused.

"She's talking about Erica," Sarah explained.

"How come you're not gonna attack her?" I ask.

"Because Erica isn't going to hurt us," she says.

"How do you know?" I ask, skeptical.

"Because they're my friends," Erica says.

"Then how come you were hanging out with Jesse?" I ask.

"I like to change up who I hang out with," Erica explains. "Plus, I fit in better with them."

"Only because they're not opposed to drinking human blood," Sarah said.

"Maybe…" Erica smiles.

"C'mon," Sarah says. "Why don't we all go back to Ethan's and watch a movie?"

"I can't," I say. "I told my mom that I'd be back in an hour."

"I'll walk you home," Rory offers.

I look at Benny, who's looking down at the ground.

"Actually," I say. "I think I'm going to walk myself. Thanks, though."

If I let either one of them walk me home, they'd both end up resenting each other. I was going to talk to them both. Separately.

I continue to walk home, thinking about what a mess my love life was turning out to be.


	13. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

Due to the fact that it is September, and I have to go back to school, I do not know when I will be updating chapters for _The New Girl._

It could be days, weeks, even months before I update, so please hang in there with me.

Hopefully I will be able to update on the weekends, depending on how much homework I have. Those of you who take AP classes know what I'm talking about. lol.

Anyway, thank you all for reading my story and I promise to update as soon as I can.

~MusicIsMyLife22095


	14. Arguments and Apologies

_Abbey's POV_

I woke up the next morning dreading school. I would have to face Rory, Benny _and _probably Jesse.

I get up and throw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and go downstairs. My mom was still sleeping, so I decided to go outside on a walk.

I go down the porch stairs and start thinking. How was I going to tell Benny that I choose Rory? God, today was going to be horrible.

As I keep walking, I decided to just get it over with and talk to Benny.

I pull out my phone from my pocket and call Benny.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_Hello?" _Benny answers tiredly.

"Hey," I say, unsure of how this was going to go. "I kinda need to talk to you."

"_Can't it wait until school?" _

"No," I tell him. "It's important."

"_Ok," _he sighs. _"Where do you want to meet?"_

While I was talking to him I had ended up in front of his house.

"Outside," I explain. "I'm standing in front of your house."

"_Okay," _Benny says. _"I'll be out in a sec."_

I hang up, and a few minutes later Benny walks out of his front door.

He walks up to me and puts his arm around my shoulders, which was going to make this harder.

I shrug his arm off and distance myself a few feet.

I look up at him, and there's hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I apologize. "I..."

"You came to break up with me," he finishes.

He looked down at me and I knew he saw the truth in my eyes.

"It's not technically breaking up if we never went out," I point out.

"What about the other night?" Benny asks.

"What about it?" I ask, confused.

He didn't answer, and I could feel that he was getting frustrated.

"Look," I say. "The other night was me needing someone to comfort me. That's all."

"So you just used me?" he asks, starting to get angry.

"No, not at all," I assure him.

"Then what?" Benny asks, furious.

"You know wanna what?" I say, fed up with him. "I was trying to be nice, but now I realize that you're going to be a jerk about this!"

"Of course I'm going to be a jerk about this," he bellows. "You acted like you liked me!"

"I do like you," I defend. "But as a friend. I swear that's all it was the other night. I needed someone to tell me it was all going to be okay. I didn't want to be a vampire, and I can't talk to my mom about it. She wouldn't understand."

I turn away from him, and start walking back towards my house, tears threatening to fall.

"Abbey!" Benny calls after me.

I ignore him and keep walking. I didn't want to deal with this anymore. It was stressing me out, and I felt so guilty about it.

By the time I get to my house, my tears are running a steady stream down my cheeks, and my vision is blurred.

I slam the front door and my mom comes rushing out of the kitchen.

"Abbey?" she says, after she gets a good look at me. "Are you okay?"

I just shake my head and continue to cry. My mom walks over and tries to hug me, but I brush off her arms, and start up the stairs.

"What happened?" she yelled after me.

"Guys are jerks," I yell back. "That's what happened!"

I reach my door and slam it shut behind me and then collapse against my door. I tried to take deep breaths, to calm myself, but it made me even more upset.

I didn't even notice that I had left my iHome playing my iPod.

"_Skies are crying,_

_I am watching,_

_Catching teardrops in my hands._

_Only silence as it's ending,_

_Like we never had a chance._

_Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have,_

_You can break everything I am._

_Like I'm made of glass,_

_Like I'm made of paper._

_Go on and try to tear me down, _

_I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper,_

_Like a skyscraper._

_As the smoke clears,_

_I awaken and untangle you from me._

_Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken, _

_But I'm standing on my feet._

_You can take everything I have,_

_You can break everything I am._

_Like I'm made of glass,_

_Like I'm made of paper._

_Go on and try to tear me down, _

_I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper,_

_Like a skyscraper."_

I was beginning to think that my iPod was possessed because it always seemed to know how I was feeling.

This wasn't just about Benny, it was also about Jesse. He'd taken my humanity from me, and that was something I could never get back.

There was a knock on my door.

"Honey?" my mom says, voice muffled by the door. "Benny's here to see you."

"Tell him to go away," I say. "I never want to see him again."

"He seems really upset about something," she tells me.

"I don't care," I say. "Just make him leave."

I hear her footsteps going down the stairs.

I sink lower onto the floor and I'm eventually staring at the ceiling.

"Abbey?" Benny asks, standing outside of my door a few minutes later.

"Go away," I say. "Didn't you get the memo? No jerks allowed."

"Look," he says, resigned. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make it better," I tell him.

I know I was being stubborn, but he deserved it.

"After you stormed off, I thought about what you said," Benny explained, trying to make the situation better.

"So?"

"So, I realized that you'd been going through a lot lately. With Jesse, moving here because of your dad, and all of the other crap you've had to deal with."

"How did you know about my dad?" I asked, surprised.

"Your mom told me," he says.

I sigh, deciding to forgive him.

"If you ever tell Rory about what happened between us," I threaten. "I will personally kill you myself."

"Ah-ha!" Benny exclaims. "So you admit something happened!"

"That's beside the point," I say, rolling my eyes.

"What is the point?" he asks.

"The point is," I say. "Is that I forgive you."

The door opens up and I'm looking up at a smiling Benny.

"Why're you laying on the floor?" Benny asks, confused.

I just rolled my eyes and got up off of the floor, standing in front of Benny.

"Thank you," he says, looking at me.

I just smile and shake my head. He pulls me in and gives me a hug.

"C'mon," I say. "We're already going to be late for school."

I turn off my iHome and go downstairs, picking up my backpack off of the bottom step, and walk out of the door with Benny beside me, heading towards Whitechapel High.

**I finally updated! LOL. My life has been crazy busy the past few weeks with school starting and everything. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story and didn't want me to stop. Anyway, the song that Abbey was listening to was Skyscraper by Demi Lovato. Please continue to read and review ****J**


	15. The Not So Lecture of a Lifetime

_Abbey's POV_

When we get to school, we have to run to our classes because we're almost fifteen minutes late.

I walk into my Calculus class and the teacher gives me a death glare.

"So nice of you to join us Ms. Benson," Mrs. Smith says coldly. "I assume you have a good reason for walking into my class so late."

I feel my cheeks flush red, knowing that everyone was staring at me.

"It was an emergency…" I trail off, trying to come up with a good enough lie that she would buy.

"What kind of emergency?" she asks.

"My dog died…" I said it like a question.

"That's no excuse for being late," Mrs. Smith says. "I'll let you off with a warning, you're lucky I'm not giving you detention."

"Yes ma'am," I nod, and walk quickly to my seat, with my head down.

A few minutes pass and I realize that Wes isn't in the seat beside me. I look over on the other side, and Erica is sitting in her seat, quietly doing her work.

It seemed like class dragged on forever until the bell finally rang.

I get up from my seat and started towards English Lit, when Erica finally caught up to me.

Despite the fact that she had helped defeat Jesse's flock, still didn't make me any less mad at her.

She walked beside me for a while and I tried to ignore her.

"I didn't know you had a dog," she said, trying to be funny.

"I don't," I say, shortly.

Erica quickly picked up on my mood.

"Are you mad at me?" Erica asked.

I look up at the annoyingly tall blonde.

"What do you think?" I sneer.

"You're just having a hard time adjusting to being a vampire," Erica says.

"No, I'm not," I say. "I'm having a hard time adjusting to you acting like you own me!"

Erica was stunned.

"I didn't realize…" she trailed off.

"No," I say, about to cry again. What was up with all of the tears today? I wasn't usually an emotional person. "You didn't."

I try to walk away, but she grabs my arm and hauls me into the girl's bathroom. She lets go of my arm and looks under the stalls to see if anyone else is in there. Once the coast is clear, she walks over to the door and slams it shut, locking it before she turns back to me.

Erica takes a deep breath.

"Abbey, I am so sorry for acting like that," she apologizes. "I don't know what came over me."

"Are you sure it wasn't because Jesse made you?" I ask, not believing her.

"Okay, it was," Erica admits. "I probably should've learned my lesson about him by now."

"It's still no excuse," I point out.

"I know," she says. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't get my humanity back," I say, curtly.

"Please don't blame me," Erica says, almost begging. "Blame Jesse."

"Why can't I just blame you both?" I ask. "Both of you contributed to my vampirism."

"I guess you could," she confesses. "But hear me out first, okay?"

"Whatever," I shrug. "This better be good."

"Jesse had come back to Whitechapel a few weeks before you got here," Erica explains. "He had sent me out to do some scouting for new vampires. He heard that a new girl was moving into town and told me to go meet her. That was the only reason why I even came over to meet you and your mom. After I had left your house, I had gone to meet the rest of the flock. I told Jesse that I didn't think you would be a good vampire because you reminded me too much of Sarah."

"What does Sarah have to do with any of this?" I ask, confused.

"Sarah had a hard time turning," she says.

"But I didn't," I say.

"I know," Erica says. "And that was only because Jesse forced you to drink human blood."

"True," I admit.

"I did tell Jesse not to bite you," she promises. "I swear."

She seemed so sincere. I sensed that this side of Erica rarely appeared, and that made me want to believe her.

"Is that why you didn't want to take me to Jesse's party?" I asked. "You knew he was going to bite me?"

"Yeah," Erica says.

"I'm beginning to realize that he acts impulsively, doesn't he?"

"Pretty much."

"And so do you."

"No, I…" she trails off, thinking about it. "Okay, yeah, I do."

I smile.

"I forgive you," I tell her.

"Thank you," she says, relieved.

There was banging coming from outside the door. Probably girls that had to use the bathroom.

"You might want to unlock the door," I say, "Before they bust in here and kill us."

* * *

As I walked to lunch with Erica, I was dreading seeing Jesse. I was going to hide in the bathroom again until lunch was over, but I had convinced myself that I wasn't a coward and I needed to face Jesse.

However, that wasn't the case when I got to the cafeteria. The table that I sat at with Jesse and his flock was empty. I steal a quick look around the room, and there was no sign of Jesse anywhere. I breathe a mental sigh of relief.

I walk towards the table that Rory is sitting at with Ethan, Benny and Sarah. I sit in the chair next to Rory and he looks at me confused.

"I'll tell you later," I whisper in his ear.

He nods, looking over at Benny, with something that looks like triumph. I elbow him in the ribs.

"Ow!" he exclaims. He looks over at me for an explanation. I shake my head, trying to tell him that this wasn't a contest, and I wasn't a prize.

When I look up, everyone at the table is watching our private conversation.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," they all answer, looking quickly in different directions.

"So, what's up?" I ask them. "Anything interesting?"

"Actually," Sarah says. "The Fall Festival is coming up and I was thinking that we could all go as a group."

"What's the Fall Festival?" I ask.

"It's just the Fall dance," she explains. "I don't know why they call it a 'festival.'".

"Yeah," I say, nodding my head. "I could be up for that. When is it?"

"This Saturday," Erica answers. "Which means shopping!"

Now there was something I could agree on with Erica, a shopping trip.

* * *

_Rory's POV_

Rory was sitting at the lunch table, trying to get up enough courage to ask Abbey to the Fall Festival, but he didn't know if he could do it with Benny sitting _right _there across from him.

He was already in a good mood. He knew that Abbey had chosen him and was trying so hard not to show how ecstatic he was.

He knew he was smiling like an idiot, but didn't care. He had the girl that he was in love with sitting next to him.

* * *

_Benny's POV_

When Abbey had come over to the table and sat by Rory, he got a good look at both of them. He was still a little hurt over being rejected, but he was happy for his friend. Rory hadn't really ever had a girlfriend. Well, one that wasn't one of Jane's dolls, or imaginary. He realized that Abbey would be good for Rory, and Rory seemed to like this girl a lot.

"_Might as well go back to chasing after Erica," _he thought to himself, fighting a smile.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

The school day ended as quickly as it had started and before I knew it, I was walking out of school with Rory and everyone else.

"Do you mind walking me home?" I ask Rory. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure," Rory says, smiling.

We separate ourselves from the group and start walking. Before I know it, our hands are intertwined.

"So," Rory starts. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Would you like to take me to the Fall Festival?" I ask, looking up at him.

He was stunned.

"I was going to ask you that," he says, smiling. "But now I guess I don't have to."

"I guess you don't," I giggle. "What do you say? Wanna take me to the dance?"

"Absolutely," he says without a pause, then something occurred to him. "What about Benny?"

"I think that he's more interested in Erica," I assure him.

As we get to my house, Rory walks me up the stairs. He tried to lean into kiss me, but was interrupted by my mom swinging the door open.

"Hi, mom," I say, blushing. "This is Rory."

"Nice to meet you, Rory," my mom says. "I'm Abbey's mom."

"Hi, Mrs. Benson," Rory stutters. "I was just uh…walking Abbey home…I'll, um, call you later Abbey."

"Okay," I say, smiling. "Bye."

"Bye," he says, walking down the steps. "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Benson."

"It was nice meeting you too, Rory," my mom calls after him.

Within minutes, he was gone.

I look up at my mom sheepishly. She was pointing into the house with her thumb, signaling me to come in. I nod and go into the house, knowing I was about to get the lecture of a lifetime.

* * *

Once I am sitting curled up on the couch with a mug of earl gray tea, sweetened with honey, is when my mother starts her lecture.

"I just have one question," she says, getting to the point. "Three guys in less than a week? Really? What are you thinking?"

"One, Jesse is a jerk and I never want to see him again. Two, Benny is just a friend, I swear. And three, Rory is really the only one I have eyes for at this point in time," I explain.

"Well, he is cute," she admits. "What did Jesse do to make you hate him?"

"He wanted me to change who I am," I say truthfully. "And I can't do that."

"Most girls your age can't do that," my mom says. "They just get so wrapped up in their boyfriends that they don't realize that they've changed. But not you. If you can find someone who truly makes you want to be yourself, hang onto him."

"I think that's who Rory is for me," I admit. "I know that I'm only seventeen, but I truly believe that."

She smiles at me, taking in what I've said so far.

"Watching you two earlier," my mom says. "I think it is true. Not that many people can find that this early in life."

"I guess I'm just lucky."

"You have no idea."

Something occurred to me.

"Where you spying on us?" I ask, accusingly.

"I was waiting for you to get home so I could talk to you about this morning," She explains.

"Why'd you open the door when he was about to kiss me?" I ask.

"Because I didn't want you to lead another guy on," she says. "But now I know you weren't. I'm sorry."

"It's fine mom," I assure her. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes," my mother says. "What happened this morning? Why were you crying?"

How was I going to explain this?

"When Benny came over Saturday night, we kind of snuggled while watching TV, and I think he started to have feelings for me. So this morning, I decided to set him straight."

"Set him straight, like how?" she asks

"By telling him that I only like him as a friend," I explain.

"You friendzoned him?"

"Mom!"

"Sorry, but that still doesn't explain why you were crying," she points out.

"I know," I admit. "He was being a jerk about it, and kinda hurt my feelings, so I just stormed off. And started crying on the way home."

She nods, making sense of it all.

"You've got one heck of a love life, girl," my mom teases.

"I know," I say, sighing.

I untangle myself from the couch and make my way towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" she ask.

"I have some homework that's dying to get finished," I say, starting up the stairs, but I pause before I'm halfway up. "Before I forget, Rory asked me to the Fall dance!"

"That's wonderful," my mom says. "When is it?"

"Saturday. I'm going dress shopping with Erica and her friend Sarah at some point this week."

"That's great."

"I know." I was smiling like an idiot.

I continue up the stairs, anticipating Saturday.


	16. Heaven

_Abbey's POV_

"I don't know about you, but I think I completely bombed that Calculus quiz," I told Erica and Sarah as we were making our way out of the school.

The week had gone by like molasses and it was finally Friday. The next day was the Fall Festival and I was totally psyched.

"I found it pretty easy," remarked Erica.

"No one likes a bragger, Erica," I say, slightly teasing.

"Guys," Sarah interjects. "Let's not get into a cat-fight here."

"Technically, it'd be a bat-fight," I point out.

"Okay, Ms. Smarty Pants," Erica says. "If you're so smart, where's your dork?"

"Somewhere around here," I reply, looking around for Rory.

I spot him over by his locker with Ethan and Benny. I make my way over to them, fighting the rush of students leaving for the day.

I sneak up behind Rory and jump on his back, covering his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I say into his ear.

He reaches behind him and grabs my waist, pulling me off of his back and bringing me around to face him, placing my feet lightly on the floor.

"Abbey," he says answering my question, and then kisses me lightly on the lips.

"Cheater," I say, smiling.

I notice Ethan and Benny looking over at us, slightly disgusted expressions on their faces.

"Hey guys," I say, looking over at them.

They both look down, ashamed of getting caught staring.

"Oh look," Erica says, coming up behind us. "She found him."

I roll my eyes at her.

"Let's get out of here," suggests Rory. "It's Friday and I've had enough of school for the week."

"Okay," I agree, reaching for Rory's hand. I look over at everyone before we leave. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Rory and I make our way outside, getting caught in the rush of students escaping to the freedom that is a Friday afternoon.

Once outside, we start walking towards my house, hands still intertwined.

"So," I say. "What time are you picking me up?"

"How's seven?" Rory asks.

"Sounds perfect," I reply, smiling.

When we get up to my door, he leans in and kisses me softly, taking his time to pull away.

This time however, my mother was not there to interrupt us.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he promises, hugging me.

"Okay," I say. "Goodbye."

"Bye," he says, giving me another kiss before turning to leave.

I retrieve my house keys from my bag, and unlock the door, thinking about Rory, and smiling like an idiot.

* * *

It was five-thirty Saturday afternoon, and I was getting ready for the dance. I was so excited that it was finally time to get ready. I was giddy with anticipation as I got in the shower.

As the water ran down around me, I started thinking about the past week.

Everything had changed since Jesse had left. Somehow, my problems seemed to dissipate as soon as he left town. It was like he was the cause of my troubles. I was just glad to be rid of him.

Then I started to think about Rory, and I started to sing, because he made me so happy, and I truly believed that I was in love with him.

"_Oh, thinking about our younger years,_

_There was only you and me._

_We were young and wild and free._

_Now nothing can take you away from me._

_We've been down that road before,_

_But that's over now._

_You keep me coming back for more._

_Baby, you're all that I want,_

_When you're lying here in my arms._

_I'm finding it hard to believe,_

_We're in Heaven. _

_And love is all that I need,_

_And I found it there in your heart._

_It isn't too hard to see,_

_We're in Heaven."_

I got out of the shower and padded to my room, smiling all the way there.

While I was getting ready, I started to sing again.

"_Oh, once in your life you find someone._

_He will turn your world around,_

_Pick you up when you're feeling down._

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me,_

_There's a lot that I can say._

_But just hold me now,_

'_Cause our love will light the way._

_Baby, you're all that I want,_

_When you're lying here in my arms._

_I'm finding it hard to believe,_

_We're in Heaven. _

_And love is all that I need,_

_And I found it there in your heart._

_It isn't too hard to see,_

_We're in Heaven."_

When I had finished dressing, drying, curling and doing my makeup, it was almost seven.

"Abbey!" my mother calls up to me. "Rory's here!"

The butterflies in my stomach fluttered with anticipation.

* * *

_Rory's POV_

Rory walked up to Abbey's door and knocked. He couldn't wait to see Abbey.

After a few minutes, Abbey's mom answered the door.

"Well, hello Rory," she greeted him. "Don't you look handsome."

"Thank you, Mrs. Benson," Rory says.

"Would you like to come in?" she asks. "Abbey will be down in a minute."

"Yes," he replies, stepping into the house. "Thank you."

"Abbey!" Mrs. Benson yells up the stairs. "Rory's here!"

Moments later, Abbey descends the stairs looking absolutely beautiful. Her normally straight dark hair was curled and pinned back out of her face. She was wearing a dark purple dress with black lace accents, that complimented her skin tone.

Rory just stood there, staring up at her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asks, looking for any flaws on her dress.

"You're beautiful," Rory says, stunned.

A huge smile starts to appear on her face, and she continues down the stairs towards Rory.

"Aww, you two make such a cute couple," gushes Mrs. Benson. "Let me take a picture!"

"Um…We don't have time for that," Abbey lies. "We'll be late for the dance."

"Okay, fine," her mom says. "I'll get one when you get home."

"No promises," Abbey says under her breath.

Abbey walks over to her mom and hugs her.

"I'll see you later," she promises.

"You look so gorgeous," her mom says, with tears in her eyes.

Abbey smiles, kissing her mom on the cheek.

"Have fun," Mrs. Benson says.

"I will. I love you mom."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Abbey and Rory start to walk towards the door.

"Oh, Rory?" says Mrs. Benson. "Take good care of my Abbey tonight."

"Yes ma'am," Rory replies, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

When we walk into the dance, the first thing I notice is the decorations. The gym was decorated in fall colors, like gold, burgundy and harvest orange. There were pumpkins scattered in different corners of the room, and fake autumn leaves were hanging from the ceiling.

"I love the decorations!" I gush. I absolutely loved the fall.

We spot Ethan, Benny, Sarah and Erica over by the punch table and make our way over towards them.

"Hey guys," Ethan greets us.

"Hey," I reply. "Why aren't you dancing?"

"I don't really feel like it…" he trails off.

"What's the point of coming to a dance if you're not going to dance?" I ask.

He just shrugged. I could tell he was trying to get up enough courage to ask Sarah to dance.

"Speaking of dancing," Rory interrupts, holding out his hand toward me. "Would you mind sharing a dance with me?"

"Of course," I reply, placing my hand into his.

He leads me out onto the dance floor, just as a slow song starts. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist. I lean my head on his shoulder and we start to dance.

"_You know I'd fall apart without you,_

_I don't know how you do what you do._

'_Cause everything that don't make sense about me,_

_Makes sense when I'm with you._

_Like everything that's green, _

_Girl I need you. _

_But it's more than one,_

_And one makes two._

_Put aside the math and the logic of it,_

_You gotta know you're wanted too. _

'_Cause I wanna wrap you up,_

_Wanna kiss your lips,_

_I wanna make you feel wanted._

_And I wanna call you mine,_

_Wanna hold your hand forever,_

_And never let you forget it._

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted."_

I look up at Rory and he's looking intently into my eyes, and I'm staring back into his crystal blue ones.

"I love you," he whispers into my ear.

"I love you, too," I say, still looking into his beautiful eyes.

I steal a glance over toward the table, and see Benny talking to Della, while Erica is standing there unhappily, looking like a third wheel. I notice that Ethan and Sarah aren't anywhere by the table. I look around the room, and spot them dancing. It was about time. There was definitely chemistry between those two.

"_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah._

_And you get that all the time,_

_I know you do._

_But you're beauty's deeper than the makeup,_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight._

_When I wrap you up,_

_When I kiss your lips,_

_I wanna make you feel wanted._

_And I wanna call you mine,_

_Wanna hold your hand forever,_

_And never let you forget it._

'_Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted._

_As good as you make me feel,_

_I wanna make you feel better._

_Better than your fairytales,_

_Better than your best dreams._

_You're more than everything I need,_

_You're all I ever wanted._

_All I ever wanted._

_And I just wanna wrap you up,_

_Wanna kiss your lips,_

_I wanna make you feel wanted._

_And I wanna call you mine,_

_Wanna hold your hand forever,_

_And never let you forget it._

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted._

_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted._

'_Cause you'll always be wanted."_

The song ended and we were still in our embrace when a new one started. I was too busy thinking about Rory to make out the lyrics.

Rory takes my hand and leads me off of the dance floor and into the hallway. We go into the student lounge and sit down on one of the couches.

He leans in and we start kissing, not paying attention to anything but each other.

If I spent the rest of eternity with Rory, I would be happy. I was in love with him, and I knew that he truly was in love with me.

**I do not own MBV, just the characters Abbey, and her mom, and I also do not own the songs. The first one was Heaven (Candlelight Remix) by DJ Sammy feat. Do and the second song was Wanted by Hunter Hayes.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. When I stopped writing for a day or so, character dialogue would be going on, or certain situations would play out in my head. **

**Believe it or not, my inspiration for this story actually started with a dream (I know it sounds like Twilight, but believe me, it's not (No distrespect to Twilight though.)) with Jesse in it. (Even though he's evil, I find him extremely attractive. (It probably has to do with the fact that I find all vampires hot. LOL)). It was about me, being a newly turned vampire and I resented Jesse for biting me.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading my story and please continue to read and review. It means a lot to me that you guys love the story :).**

**~ MusicIsMyLife22095**

**P.S. I have another story from Abbey's POV. It's her take on the season 2 finale. It's called My Almost Ending. You should totally check it out and tell me what you guys think. LOL**


	17. Playlist

Hey guys, here's the song list from _The New Girl _if any of you liked a song and was wondering what they were called.

1. Chapter 1 - Renegade by Paramore

2. Chapter 4 - In the Mourning by Paramore

3. Chapter 7 - Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae

4. Chapter 10 - If I Die Young by The Band Perry

5. Chapter 11 - Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

6. Chapter 11 - Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade

7. Chapter 13 - Skyscraper by Demi Lovato

8. Chapter 14 - Heaven (Candlelight Remix) by DJ Sammy feat. Do

9. Chapter 14 - Wanted by Hunter Hayes


End file.
